Atracción Indirectamente Francesa
by SandyShinBroflovski
Summary: "Justo cuando creía que el amor era algo que solamente se veía en las películas, llegas tú para abrirme los ojos." FrUs.


_**Tick Tack**_

 _ **Tick Tack**_

Era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala de las Naciones Unidas, que, una vez más, habían planeado otra de sus tantas «inútiles» juntas bimestrales.  
Poco a poco comenzaban a llegar países; por mencionar a algunos, Grecia y Japón llegaron juntos… Algo sospechoso, desde mi punto de vista.  
Unos cuantos segundos después, entró España acompañado de Romano, discutiendo por vete tú a saber qué… Lo único recalcable del asunto era que Romano no dejaba de mirarlo con cierta pena.  
Y así, hasta que finalmente estaban todos ahí. 

El asunto iba bien, parecía un día agradable para hablar de asuntos políticos y económicos, hasta que…

― ¡Lamento la tardanza, _the hero is here_! ― Gritó Estados Unidos, abriendo de un portazo la puerta, despertando a Grecia en el acto. 

Inglaterra solamente alcanzó a rodar los ojos, seguramente fastidiado de lo que venía a continuación respecto a la llegada de Alfred. 

― ¡Como decía, _i'm here!_ ― Una vez más gritó, acercándose al frente extremo de la mesa para sentarse y comenzar a comer cantidades incontables de hamburguesas.

Todo parecía algo relativamente normal; Japón tratando de comprender la situación, Grecia durmiendo e Inglaterra tachando de idiota a su ex colonia… _Oui_ , normal si eres parte de ese montón de locos.

El único con algo de sentido común parecía ser Alemania, que, veía la escena con un ceño fruncido y la palma de la mano posada en su frente… Probablemente, deseando que todo el desorden cesara.

― En resumen, ¡Soy un _hero_! ― Gritó una vez más, dando golpes en la mesa, provocando la atención de todos nosotros.

― _Shut up, America!_ ― Gritó de igual manera Inglaterra, que, para ser honesto, ya había pasado bastante tiempo sin gritarle de esa manera.

Cuando me percaté de que las clásicas peleas comenzaban a surgir, me acerqué a ambos con la intención de avivar la llama.  
― _Mon Dieu, Angleterre…_ ― Dije, colocándome al lado de Estados Unidos. ― ¿Por qué nunca dejas que Alfred se divierta siendo el héroe?

― _Thanks, France!_ ― Exclamó Alfred con una sonrisa algo dulce e infantil, provocándome un leve sonrojo.

― _What's wrong with you, idiot wine?_ ― Me miró a los ojos con una expresión de desaprobación total. ― ¿Te das cuenta de lo que este inmaduro está diciendo?

Asentí.

― Por supuesto que sí. ― Tomé a Estados Unidos de las caderas, pegándolo a mi cuerpo. Era tan inocente que molestarlo (si se podía llamar así) era algo divertido. ― ¿Cómo no estar de acuerdo con esta lindura?

Tan pronto como mi brazo alcanzó el extremo de su cintura, Alfred trató de retroceder con un sonrojo bastante obvio.

― _H-Hey, France…_ ― Rió de manera nerviosa. ― N-No tienes por qué tomarme de la cadera, con que me secundes es suficiente.

Era algo lindo, sí.

Inglaterra, nuevamente, me miró con enojo.

― Ustedes dos… ―Se estrelló la mano contra su frente, negando después con la cabeza. ― ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para joderme el día?

Ambos negamos.

― ¡Es solo que _France_ comienza a reconocer quién es el verdadero héroe! ― Gritó el chiquillo de manera algo estruendosa.

― Tsk, lo que digan… ― Suspiró, marchándose a su silla.

Y así pasó el resto de la reunión; peleas, peleas y más peleas.

El reloj marcaba las 12:00 pm, por fin el infierno había acabado.  
Sonreí con alivio y me dirigí a la salida, no sin antes, hacerle unos cuantos cumplidos a la señorita que nos había estado atendiendo todo aquél rato.

Recibí un par de risas y sonrojos tímidos de su parte.

― _Me doy por bien servido con ello._ ― Pensé, marchándome a casa.

― _Hey, France!_ ― Gritó Estados Unidos desde la sala, que corría con prisa hacia mí. ― ¿Puedo… Irme contigo?

La pregunta sin duda alguna me impresionó.  
Por lo general, él se iba con Inglaterra molestándolo o con Japón hablando de cosas sin sentido.

¿Por qué el repentino interés en mí?

Bueno, no lo culpo... Soy alguien bastante interesante a pesar de mis años.

― Por supuesto, no hay problema. ― Le sonreí con amabilidad, comenzando a caminar de manera lenta; coloqué las manos en mis bolsillos del saco que llevaba, hacía algo de frío.

― _Cool!_ ― Exclamó, siguiéndome el paso como un niño pequeño; tratando de imitarlo. ― And… ¿No has hecho algo interesante, uhm? 

Ladeé la cabeza, extrañado por su repentino interés.

― Pues… Solamente festejar mi cumpleaños que…

― _That's it!_ ― Me tomó de las manos, algo exaltado. ― ¡Iremos a celebrar tu cumpleaños a _Six Flags_!

― ¡¿E-Eh?! ― Sentí como me tambaleé un poco por su agarre… No parecía el mismo Estados Unidos de siempre. ― Alfred, no te lo tomes a mal, pero, ¿Por qué tanto interés en mí? Antes solamente ignorabas mis comentarios hacia ti.

― ¿Eh? ― Sonrió, sonrojándose. ― Lo que pasa es que… Tú me secundaste cuando di mi idea de ser el héroe… Y eso jamás nadie lo había hecho.

Estaba sin palabras a decir verdad.  
Su cara era la de un niño básicamente; sonriente y los ojos iluminados, pero su voz era seriedad pura.

― Oh, ya veo…― Asentí, mirándolo a los ojos. Estaban, como dije, más brillosos de lo usual. ― ¿A qué iríamos a _Six Flags_ , _mon chérie_?

Soltó una estrepitosa risa.

― ¡A las montañas rusas y a comer miles de cosas! ― Hizo más fuerte su apriete hacia mis manos. ― ¿Qué dices? ¡Es todo por tu cumpleaños, _France_!

De nueva cuenta, asentí.

― Por supuesto que sí, Alfred… Siempre y cuando ambos nos divirtamos. ― Sonreí de manera coqueta, separando mis manos para tomar su mentón y mirarlo fijamente. ― ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?

― Uhm… ― Tembló un poco; nervioso, de seguro. ― _S-Sure!  
_  
Me tomó de la mano derecha, corriendo hacia la puerta de salida de ese aburrido salón. 

¿Acaso la sola idea de aceptar una salida casual con el americano cambiaría mi vida?

No, solamente es una salida común y corriente.


End file.
